The Power of Super Glue
by Cobalt Pop Maxwell
Summary: Sequel to The Legs Have a Mind of Their Own -Optimus get his revenge on Jetfire and it involves super glue. Yes, I'm back, no I'm not dead, I'm back.


Hey everyone, I'm back! I've heard that a lot of you wanted a sequel to one of my stories. Well, here it is, Jet, will you please say the disclaimer for me?  
  
Jetfire: Why should I after what you do to me in this fic?  
  
Cobalt: Pretty please, Jet?  
  
Jetfire: Give me a good reason.  
  
Cobalt: *holds up a crate of duck shaped energon goodies.*  
  
Jetfire: *drools.* Cobalt does not own Transformers Armada. If she did, you'd see this as an episode on TV. So just don't sue her, please? She makes the best energon goodies.  
  
Cobalt: Thank you, Jet *gives him crate. he devouers it happily.* Now, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
***  
  
The Power of Super Glue  
  
A sequel to The Legs Have a Mind of Their Own  
  
*****  
  
The large door to Cobalt's larger room opened quietly and Optimus Prime stepped in. Cobalt, who was working at a desk on the latest model kit she had bought, spun out of her chair and stood up to face him. Mixmaster looked on in intrest from his seat on her futon.  
  
"Oh, hello Optimus, what brings you here?" she said in a real nice british accent. For her, speaking in a british accent meant she was cheerful and on the verge of becoming hyper. "Or better yet, what can I do for you, love?"  
  
"I just wondered if you had that mechanism I let you barrow, I kind of need it right now," he asked her.  
  
"Oh, I have it right here," she picked up the object from the desk she was working at and placed it in his hand. "Here you go, love. What do you need it for?"  
  
"I just need it to fix something of mine," he said and turned to leave.  
  
Cobalt glanced down at her shirt just then. "AAAAAAAAAHH! TARANTULA! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" she screamed hysterically and waving her arms around. Unbeknownst to her, her hand hit a large packet of super glue--with the cap on luckly--right into Optimus' hand. "Oh, stupid me, just a fuzzball on my shirt," she brushed it away.  
  
'This might come in handy,' Optimus thought. It had been a week since the incident when Jetfire had controlled his legs. Still a bit ticked at his second-in-command about that, he wanted some payback. He left the room without a word.  
  
Cobalt sat back down at the desk and went to reach for a certain material used to stick things strongly together. Only to not feel it where she put it. "My super glue is missing."  
  
Mixmaster looked over at her, confused. "What's wrong Co?"  
  
"WHERE IN BLOODY HELL DID MY BLOODY SUPER GLUE GO?!" she yelled at the ceiling.  
  
***  
  
Standing outside of Co's room, Optimus looked at the super glue in his hand. "Ahh, the last piece to my plan," he said in his usual voice.  
  
"Be very afraid, Jetfire, be very afraid," revenge sparkled in his blue optics.  
  
***  
  
Jetfire was still recharging into the mid morning when his door slid silently open and a shadowy figure stepped in. Carrying multiple objects, the figure set them on Jet's desk and turned to the sleeping Autobot.  
  
Jet was recharging peacefully on his chest like he usually did because of his wings; his head facing the wall infront of him. If you could see into his spark, you'd see that he was dreaming a rather annoying dream.  
  
He dreamt that he was a gold frog trying to catch these red frogs and violet ducks. What was weird about it, whenever he caught a red frog, he'd get faster but would get shocked whenever he caught one of the violet ducks. In real time, his voice output circuits had powered up. "Stupid ducks," he murmured.  
  
The shadowy figure snickered.  
  
Jetfire continued to recharge as the figure picked up an object from the desk. The figure set to work with his plan.  
  
***  
  
"Where the hell did the super glue go?!" Cobalt was pretty furious. She still couldn't find her super glue even though she had turned the whole contents of her stuff upside down looking for it. "Where the hell could it be?" she sighed and collapsed into her chair.  
  
Mixmaster still sat in his place on the futon, watching her attempt to find the glue silently.  
  
Cobalt thought back to when she last had it on the desk. 'Just before Optimus came here early this morning' she thought as she got up to make some coffee. Eight minutes later, her coffee was done and she was pouring it into a portable container when two facts hit her at the same time. "Optimus," she said calmly, anger starting to drip into her voice.  
  
"Are you going somewhere, Co?" asked Mixmaster.  
  
"Yes I am," she replied emotionlessly. Now knowing who took her glue, she ran out of the room with her coffee to find him and get it back.  
  
***  
  
Jetfire woke up to find him self looking at the door. This wouldn't usually be a problem, he always saw the door every morning when he sat up right in bed. Only this time, the door was upside down and he was standing up. He looked "down," he was standing on the ceiling. "WHAT THE SLAGGING HELL?!"  
  
He tried to move his feet but no use, they were stuck on tight. "Who would have the nerve to do this?!" "Standing" there for a while, he came up with a plan to do something. "Yeah, I know it is Halloween, but this is just plain rediculous!"  
  
"Maybe this will work," he powered up the jets on his feet; he didn't budge much. At that time, Comettor woke up from recharge to discover Jetfire hanging from the ceiling, trying to break free.  
  
"What'd you do? Suction cup yourself to the ceiling in your sleep?" remarked Comettor, starting to acquire Jet's comic sense of humor.  
  
"Very funny, Com. No, if it were suction cups, I'd be down from here by now. Someone glued me up here," he added more power to the jets, still not having broken free yet.  
  
"Jetfire, wait! Don't add too much power! There's--"  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"--a container of blue paint below you."  
  
"Ppp," Jetfire spit paint out of his mouth and pushed himself up off of the ground.  
  
"Oh man, Jet, you look silly," Comettor remarked as he beeped his butt off. Jetfire's whole head except for his optics was now covered in blue paint, he had fallen head first into a giant bucket of paint.  
  
"Com, stop it," growled Jetfire as he grabbed his mask off of the desk and put it on.  
  
As Comettor hopped of the recharge pad, Jet stepped forward and tripped. When he had removed himself from the ceiling, he had also brought chunks of ceiling down with him and were still attached to his feet. Comettor was in beeping hysterics now.  
  
"GAH!" Jetfire pushed himself up of the ground yet again. Bringing his hand to his face, he sighed. "Comettor, remind me to get a bucket of this glue, I bet I could find a use for this stuff."  
  
Comettor knocked himself offline at Jet's statement. Jetfire sighed, picked him up and snowshoed out of their quarters.  
  
***  
  
Cobalt ran quickly through the long corridors, intent on finding Optimus.  
  
"Optimus!" she called out. Hotshot and Smokescreen walked around the corner of one of the corridors.  
  
"Hey, what's up Co?" asked Hotshot.  
  
"I need to find Optimus," she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Why?" asked Smokescreen.  
  
"He took my super glue," she replied.  
  
"Okay," they said closely in unison.  
  
"I need it to finish my model I'm working on, okay?" she took another drink.  
  
"Well, I think we saw him run by here about 25 minutes ago," replied Hotshot.  
  
"Okay, thanks guys," she ran past them. "OPTIMUS, WHERE ARE YOU?!" she called out through the corridor. Her eyes would have been glowing red if it were possible.  
  
***  
  
Jetfire ran through the corridors, carring Comettor in his hands. Jet ran pretty well dispite having chunks of metal stuck to his feet. "OPTIMUS, WHERE ARE YOU?!" he called out, angered now. He thought he heard an echo somewhere and continued running down the corridors.  
  
***  
  
Optimus was relaxing in the control room, the container of super glue on one of the councils, when both Jetfire and Cobalt ran in.  
  
"OPTIMUS!" they yelled in unison. Jetfire yelled "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FEET?!" as Cobalt yelled "I WANT MY SUPER GLUE BACK!!" Both of them realized the others presence at that time.  
  
"Hey, what's up Cobalt?" Jet greeted her.  
  
She looked up at him, and opened her mouth to say something but promptly passed out, falling backwards. Her coffee fell from her hand and on to the floor.  
  
"Cobalt?" Jet asked, trying to get a response.  
  
Optimus just watched the two, now cradling Co's super glue in his hands.  
  
***  
  
Later...  
  
"You're lucky I managed to create this serum, Jetfire," Red Alert remarked comically.  
  
"For the last time, Red, I didn't glue myself to the ceiling!" Jetfire was sitting on one of the pads in the medical bay, trying to wipe the paint of of his face and head. Red Alert had gotten one piece of metal off of Jet and was now working on the other.  
  
Cobalt, Comettor, and Mixmaster, who had finally got bored and joined her, sat on his leg, still giggling and beeping up a storm at Jetfire's half blue head. The other Autobots and the kids had come in to see what was up and were trying hard not to laugh. Even Red had a bit of a hard time not laughing when Jet waddled into the med bay, asking for some help. "It's not funny, not funny, not funny!" he cried.  
  
Co had gotten her super glue back and was now holding it in her hands. "Wow, I didn't know that super glue was this strong, I could definitely find a good use for this," Cobalt giggled.  
  
Jet put his head in his hands and sighed yet again.  
  
THE END.  
  
*****  
  
Whew, now how did you like that? I know, I picked on poor Jet, but he had it coming after what he did to Optimus. You know what they say, you hurt the one you love, right? Who's Mixmaster? He's Co's minicon, you'll see him in chapter seven of A Girl Transformed, as soon as I finish the chapter. And yes, it was October 31st. Ack, it's late at night yet again, well, good night.  
  
Cobalt 


End file.
